My Best Friend's Hot
by Romance addict 16
Summary: Just a songfic/one chot that I had to post, Starfire is singing and Robin overhears what could happen? Rob/Star! OC alert! Complete summary inside. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Plot Bunny Leader: We have received news that a current writer has been writing for the Chapter Story Plot Bunny Agency. Practically all her stories are for the CSPBA, we need you to put a stop to it. 'hands Plot Bunny assignment'**

**PB: 'nods' I will do my best.**

**Me: 'trying to write next chapter of Mystery Girl'**

**Voice: It is time for your assignment**

**Me: 'looks around' What the hell? 'sees big shadow' Aaaaaa!**

**PB: Calm down it's just me.**

**Me: and you are?**

**PB: A one shot plot bunny**

**Me: Why does that sound familiar. 'eyes widened and slams forehead on the desk' Why me?**

**PB: Happens to every one now here 'shoves assignment towards me'**

**Me: No way my readers are probably mad at me for not updating I'm not doing it.**

**PB: Fine, 'grabs notebook and rips it'**

**Me: WTF!**

**PB: Now write!**

**Me: Yes ma'am**

**Disclaimer: PB: Alex does not own Teen Titans or the song My Best Friend's Hot, she really doesn't own anything important.**

**Me: You suck you know that.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on their game station, Raven was on the roof mediating, Robin was looking over the team's times on the training course (they had just finished training), Starfire was in her room, and Sam was in her own.

Each was just minding their own business thanking God (or X'hal) that the alarm hadn't gone off and they could get, a much deserved, rest.

Soon our favorite Tamaranian princess went to go see what Sam was up too, when she came closer to her room she could here music and someone singing.

"Cuz we belong together now (yea)

Forever united here somehow (yea)

You gotta a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life)

Would suck (would suck)

Without you!"

Starfire giggled she knew that her friend loved music, she was also interested in writing. Sam was a very creative person, she likes to read, write, and listen to music, her brother doesn't care all that much.

She went in and heard the shower running, "Who's there?" Sam shouted from in the bathroom.

"I am sorry friend I did not now you were in the shower I will leave!" Starfire called back embarrassed that she just walked into Sam's room when she was in the shower.

"No it's alright Star jus t, I was getting out any way let me blow dry my hair and we'll hang out ok?" Sam called back, she liked to hang out with Starfire and she knew Starfire was probably bored too with Robin busy and all.

"Are you sure I can leave-"

"It's fine Star give me a few minutes, listen to some music." Sam suggested.

Starfire stayed and listened as the song ended, it clicked off and another one came on, Starfire raised an eyebrow. She heard Sam humming the tune in the bathroom, what got Starfire is that this song describes something for her.

She blushed she knew exactly what the song was talking about and she felt the same way about a certain Boy Wonder.

She listened to the song and started rocking her head to the beat, it was pretty catchy. Before she knew it she was humming the song, she smiled it really expressed the way she felt about Robin.

She always thought he was quite 'warm' as they say, she loved a lot of things about him. Yes you read right she was in love with him, she knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it. He was always so kind and caring to her, he was also very handsome, strong, brave, courageous, and every girl's dream guy.

The song then clicked off and Starfire frowned, "Uh Sam!"

"Yea?"

"May I play that song again please?" she asked.

Sam smirked from inside the bathroom, "Yea. you like it Star?"

"Indeed it is very nice."

"Well I hoped you would I thought it might describe your feelings well!" Sam called out.

Starfire blushed, Sam usually teases Starfire about Robin, she's nice about it though and doesn't let the teasing get out of hand like some other Titans she knew (cough Cyborg cough Beast Boy cough, cough).

Starfire then hit rewind and the song started, she spotted a hairbrush nearby and smiled, she grabbed it and used it as a microphone.

Meanwhile:

Said Boy Wonder was wandering down the hall, he was done looking at the progress hi team mates have made. He thought maybe he deserved a little down time, he was in no rush to go into the evidence room and file some papers.

He then heard some music playing as he got closer to Sam's room, he rolled his eyes.

"_Who else plays their music that loud, besides Beast Boy any way." _he thought.

He went over to the door and was about ready to pound on it and yelling at his younger sister to keep it down when he heard the music click off.

Raising an eyebrow he opened the door slightly to find Starfire by the stereo fiddling with the buttons.

She then turned around not noticing the door was slightly open, she then spotted the hairbrush and picked it up.

"_What's she doing?" _he wondered, then a song came on to the stereo and Starfire began to sing.

**"My best friend's hot**

**My best friend's hot**

**No matter what I do**

**Won't love me"**

**"Why don't you come closer please**

**Yeah, you don't know I brush my hand across your knee**

**Just take it slow You know, I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might**

**Like!"**

Robin's eyes widened as he saw Starfire dancing around the room singing, she had a pretty nice voice. Robin then heard the lyrics to the song, _"Why is she singing this? Is it just a random song or does it mean something?" _he wondered.

He secretly hoped it did mean something and that she was talking about him, for a long time now Robin has had a crush on Starfire.

"_Crush? Please your in love."_

"_I am not I can't fall in love for my team mates Bruce said that-"_

"_Bruce? Screw Bruce he doesn't even follow his own advice he's dating Diana!"_

Robin couldn't argue with that, it was true Bruce was dating Diana and he admitted to Robin he was falling in love with her.

"_Besides Starfire is strong, our enemies are her enemies they're already after her, she couldn't get into anymore danger."_

Again his conscious had a point, so what if he is in love with her he could never tell her, he was worried his feelings might not be returned.

**"Won't you apologize to me, to me, to me**

**For being such a tease, a tease, a tease**

**You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might**

**Like"**

**"My best friend's hot My best friend's hot**

**No matter what I do**

**You'll love me not**

**Woah oh (x2)**  
**Nanananana not**

**You love me not!"**

Starfire continued singing, practically pouring out her feelings into the song, she did feel that way. She had always loved Robin and was afraid he may not return her feelings, right now she was happy being his best friend but she always wished to be more.

Robin watched her dance and felt his cheeks heat up, the way she swayed her hips, her legs moving to the beat, and her hair swaying behind her, it was like the club all over again.

He remembered when they went to that club about a two or three months ago, it was right after they found out Sam was Robin's sister. Starfire wore a nice outfit and was dancing in a sexy way, Robin was practically drooling on the dance floor.

"**I'm gonna tell you that you're mean**

**'Cause you don't show**

**You interrupt another dream **

**So out you go**

**Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might**  
**Like!"**

**"Won't you apologize to me, to me, to me**

**For being such a tease, a tease, a tease**

**You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might**

**Like"**

Starfire was having fun dancing around and singing, now she knows why Sam likes it so much. The song was upbeat too, perfect for dancing and it was the kind of music Starfire thought was cool and fun.

**"My best friend's hot**

**My best friend's hot**

**No matter what I do**

**You love me not**

**Woah oh (x 2)**

**Nanananana not**

**You love menana-not(x8)"**

"**Should I tell you now or go, whoa oh**

**Go! (x8)"**

**"Have my hand**

**Put on a show**

**Still don't think you understand**

**But I've got to know**

**You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might Like!"**

**"My best friend's hot**

**My best friend's hot**

**No matter what I doYou love me not!"**

**"My best friend's hot**

**My best friend's hot**

**No matter what I do**

**You love me not!"**

**"Woah oh (x2)Nanananana not**

**You love menana-not(x8)**

**Should I tell you now**

**Should I tell you now**

**That I'm in love with you!"**

Starfire collapsed on Sam's bed and sighed, "Should I tell him?" she wondered out loud.

Robin's eyes widened, "_She loves someone! Who Beast Boy, Cyborg, Speedy, who?" _he wondered already thinking of plans to kill them.

Starfire sighed and dropped the hair brush it fell on the floor, she sighed again and closed her eyes, "Oh Robin." she sighed.

Robin felt his jaw go slack, his mouth was slightly open, _"She loves me? She loves me!" _he felt like jumping for joy, but first.

He entered the room, hearing the swish of the automatic door, Starfire opened her eyes to see Robin.

"Oh Robin!" She exclaimed sitting up.

"Hey Star." he greeted sitting down next to her.

"What brings you to Sam's room do you wish to speak to her?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head, "No actually I want to talk to you."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I uh heard you singing." he told her.

Starfire's eyes widened and she can feel her cheeks heating up, "Oh." she whispered.

"You a good singer Star." Robin complemented her, she smiled sheepishly, "I thank you."

"I uh also heard you say something else."

"W-what was I-it?" she stammered hoping that he hadn't heard her.

"That you loved someone."

"O-Oh yes, well I do." she told him wringing her hands.

He placed his hands on hers, "Who do you love?" he asked wanting her to say it to him.

She stared into his mask she bit her lip, "I-I love-"

"Hey Star so what do you want to-?" Sam trailed off as she realized she walked in on Starfire and Robin.

"_Damnit! I work my butt off trying to get these two together and I walk in on a moment, better leave before he or she loses their courage." _Sam thought.

"Never mind if you need me I'll be in the common room." and she soon ran out of the room at a speed that would impress Kid Flash.

Robin glared at the door before turning his attention back to the lovely princess before him, she was looking down at her boots.

"Starfire who do you love?" he asked.

She didn't meet his gaze a she answered, "I-I love you Robin." she whispered.

He felt his heart leap in joy, a wave of happiness and relief crashed onto him, he smiled at her, "I love you too Starfire." he confessed.

She looked up at him in shock, "You do?"

"of course, how could I not love someone like you?" he asked.

She smiled at him, Robin smiled back, they then began to lean in, the small gap between them dwindling with every passing second. Soon their lips met in a kiss, one that sent them both flying, they were in pure bliss.

He snaked his arms around her small waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers getting lost in his jet black hair. The kiss soon deepened as Robin licked Starfire's bottom lip asking for entrance, Starfire happily obliged.

Outside Sam's room:

"Told you, you guys owe me ten bucks." Sam whispered triumphantly.

Behind her Cyborg and Beast Boy shove their money towards her, "How did you do it?" Cyborg asked looking away as Robin and Starfire started took the kiss a few steps past innocent.

"The power of music." Sam answered with a shrug.

Beast Boy rolled hi eyes, "I hope you realize they are makin out on your bed, you better hope they don't get any farther." Cyborg pointed out.

"Crap!"

* * *

**Me: There you happy now?**

**PB: 'Nods' Yep.**

**Me: Crap I can't remember what I was writing before you showed up.**

**PB: Oh gee what a shame.**

**Me: 'glares' I hate you**

**No but seriously I have writers block and its pissing me off, these random one shots pop up in my head during school, this one wouldn't leave me alone, damn one shot plot bunnies. You should check out this song on youtube it's so catchy! Sorry had to say that I'll try and work on Mystery Girl i promise!**


End file.
